vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost VHS 1999
FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Previews *Pokemon: The First Movie *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island *Warner Home Video Halloween Collection *The Wizard of Oz *Jack Frost *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish *Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost Soundtrack (Including 2 Short Music Videos: Scooby-Doo, Where Are You & Hex Girl) Stay Tuned *Right After Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Watch Courage the Cowardly Dog Prove He's No Chicken. As He Races Against Time Testing His Skills and Strength, Overcoming His Fears to Save the One He Loves. It's All on the Academy Award-Nominated Short, Courage the Cowardly Dog in The Chicken from Outer Space, a Cartoon Network Exclusive Following Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. Opening Logos * Warner Home Video Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Present * "Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost" * Written by: Rick Copp & David A. Goodman and Davis Doi & Glenn Leopold * Music Score Composed by: Louis Febre * Edited by: Rob DeSales * Executive Producers: Jean MacCurdy, William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Supervising Producer: Davis Doi * Produced by: Cos Anzilotti * Directed by: Jim Stenstrum Ending Credits * Starring the Voices of: ** Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo and Shaggy ** Mary Kay Bergman as Daphne ** Frank Welker as Fred ** B.J. Ward as Velma ** Tim Curry as Ben Ravencroft ** Kimberly Brooks as Luna ** Jennifer Hale as Thorn ** Jane Wiedlin as Dusk ** Bob Joles as Jack ** Tress MacNeille as Sarah Ravencroft ** Peter Renaday as McKnight ** Neil Ross as Mayor * Associate Producer: Diana Ritchey * Production Coordinator: Stephen DePace * Special Story Consultant: Glenn Leopold * Additional Development: Lance Falk, Michael Diaz * Voice Director: Kris Zimmerman * Casting Director: Collette Sunderman * Animation Timing Directors: Robert Alvarez, Frank Andrina, Jeffrey Hall, Herbert Moore, Ron Myrick, Kunio Shimamura, James T. Walker, Allen Wilzbach * Storyboards: Aluir Amancio, Barry Caldwell, Armando Carrillo, Vic Dal Chele, Jerry Eisenberg, Jeff Gordon, Tim Maltby, Phillip Norwood, Mario Piluso, Marcus Williams * Storyboard Clean-Up: Dublin Evans, Vaughn Tada * Background Key Design: Drew Gentle, Ed Haney, Greg Martin, Charles W. Proctor, Junnita Tramell * Character Design: Rogerio Nogueira, Matthew Taylor * Prop Design: Mark Bachand, Vaughn Tada * Character Clean-Up: Barbara Krueger, Mark Lewis * Character Design Consultant: Iwao Takamoto * Artwork Coordinator: Lance Falk * Background Paint: Bonnie Callahan, Ruben Chavez, Michael Chen, Al Gmuer, Greg Martin, Jim Mondares, Craig Robertson, Rustico T. Roca Jr. * Animation Checking: Sandy Benenati, Karl Jacobs Songs: * "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" Theme ** Written by: David Mook and Ben Raleigh ** Performed by: Billy Ray Cyrus, Courtesy of Mercury Records ** Produced by: John Kelton and Keith Stegall * "Hex Girl" and "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air" ** Music by: Bodie Chandler ** Lyrics by: Glenn Leopold ** Produced and Arranged by: Garry Lionelli and Bodie Chandler ** Sung by: The Hex Girls (Jennifer Hale, Jane Wiedlin and Kimberly Brooks) * "The Witch's Ghost" ** Music by: Bodie Chandler ** Lyrics by: Glenn Leopold ** Produced and Arranged by: Garry Lionelli and Bodie Chandler ** Sung by: The Hex Girls (Terry Wood, Angie Jaree and Gigi Worth) * Music Supervisor: Bodie Chandler * Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Orchestrations: Lolita Ritmanis, Louis Febre * Orchestra Conductor: Jeffrey Schindler, Louis Febre * Orchestra Contractor: Patti Zimmitti * Music Editor: Marty Wereski * Music Preparation: Janice Hayen * Music Scoring Facility: Paramount Scoring Stage M * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Geno DuBois * Color Stylists: Artin Achamalian, Kathleen Irvine, Linda Redondo * Painters/Mark-Up: Kim Bowen, Kim Dahl, Lisa Leonardi, Eric Nordberg, William Ohanesian Jr. * Xerography: Star Wirth, Martin Crossley * Shipping: Bill Ryan * Animation Services: Mook Co., Ltd. * Animation Director: Hiroshi Aoyama * Assistant Directors: Satoshi Saga, Yoshio E. Chatani, Toru Ishida, Kentaro Mizuno * Key Animators: Kiyoshi Nakamura, Yoshishige Kosako, Kenichi Shimizu, Koji Nanke, Shuichi Seki, Masahito Kimura, Hiroshi Takaguchi, Genichi Murakami, Hiroyuki Abe, Yumiko Uematso * In-Betweeners: Misa Watanabe, Hiroto Fukunaga, Hiroyuki Onishi, Hiromi Sakai, Naoki Yamauchi, Hideki Takahara, Masayuki Ozaki, Yasuhide Yoshida, Masahito Yamada, Keiichi Nagano, Yoshifumi Katsuta, Tetsuro Moronuki, Niandai Animation, Park Young, Pak Production, Sung San Animation, To Production, White Line, Young Woo Production * Color Stylists: Hiroko Akimoto, Aiko Hirao, Takahiro Kanakubo, Yukie Haneshi, Niandi Animation, Park Young, Pak Production, Sung San Animation, To Production, White Line, Woo In Production, Young Woo Production * Background: Studio Tombo/Noboru Tatsuike, Pak Production * Camera: T-Nishimura/Masahide Okino * Production: Tetsu Kumase, Toshitsugu Mukaitsubo, Takeshi Ogawa, Kazuo Aoki, Shu-Bee Lee * Manager of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Coordinator: Julianne Lins * Video Post Supervisor: Gil Iverson * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins * Recording Engineers: Jeff O. Collins, Michael D. McLean * Track Readers: Carol Iverson, Joseph Trueba, Michael Trueba, Fred Salinas * Dialogue Editing: Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson * Sound Effects Design: Tim Gedemer, M.P.S.E * Sound Editor: Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E., Dave Rowe * Editorial Facility: Glenwood Editorial, Inc. * Foley Editorial: Stuart E. Ablaza * Foley Artists: Vincent Guisetti, Monette Holderer * Foley Mixer: Andrea Lawson * Post Production Sound Services: Castle Oaks Productions * Negative Cutting: William E. DeBoer, Jr., Kelly Weyer * Color Timers: Ron Sanders, Ed Weyer * Video Post Production Facility: Complete Post, Inc. * Colorist: Trent Johnson * On-Line Editor: Cheryl Campsmith * Laboratory Services: C.F.I * Production Technology: Dane Taylor * Production Assistants: Roma Barba, Joe Bova, Sharra Gage, Nancy Grimaldi, Linda Moore * Production Accountants: Joanne Halcon, Douglas Marshall * Production Administrators: Athena Christianakis, Maria Womack * Production Supervision: Haven Alexander, Ken Duer, Christopher Keenan, Clive Nakayashiki, Joe Sandusky, Howard Schwartz, Scott Sederberg * Creative/Development Supervision: Linda Steiner * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Special Thanks To: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * Music from the Soundtrack Available On: Kid Rhino * Dolby Surround® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * ©1999 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Right Reserved * Hanna-Barbera · A Time Warner Company Opening Credits *Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. and Stretch Films, Inc. Present *A John R. Dilworth Film *Starring: Courage the Cowardly Dog in *"The Chicken from Outer Space" Ending Credits *Written, Produced & Directed by: John R. Dilworth *Voices: Courage/Murie/Farmer/Mouse/Chicken - Howard Hoffman *Music by: Steven Saltzman *Layout & Posing by: John R. Dilworth *Layout Assistants: Matthew Oldfield, Jeffrey Speiser *Timing Director: John R. Dilworth *Animators: Jean Pierre Dillard, Chris Garrison, James Peyropoulos, John R. Dilworth *Assistant Animators: Michael Adams, Samuel Levine, Thomas Bone' III, Thessia MacHado, Namho E *Clean Up Artists: Michael Adams, Jeff Brennan, Chris Dechert *Background & Color Styling: Margaret Frey *Ink & Paint Facility: Cha-Pow *Artists: Ed Mironiuk, Kris Tercek *Sound Design: Michael M. Geisler *Sound Editor: Richard Gray *Foley Recordist: Lenise Bent *Foley Artists: Doug Madick, Vincent Guisetti *Re-Recording Mixers: Lance Wiseman, Lee Watters *Sound Facility: Gnome Productions, Inc., Bruce Nazarian *Pre-Productin Coordinator: Marie Poe *Administrative Manager: Risa McInnes *Post-Production Coordinator: Michael M. Geisler *Animation Checkers: Rose Eng, Stella Loguirato *Production Assistant: Irene Weu *Digital Spaceship by: Shawn Esposito, Terrorbyte FX *Film Editor: William Hohauser *Track Reader: Richard Cohen *Associate Producer: Rob marcus *Technical Consultant: David Grossman *Editorial Faciltiy: Post Group *Lab: Four Media Company For Hanna-Barbera * Supervising Producer: Davis Doi * Director of Music: Bodie Chandler * Post-Production Executive: John Forrest Niss * Supervising Film Editor: Paul Douglas * Post-Production Supervisor: Gayle Mnookin * Post-Production Coordinator: Gail D. Silvers * Production Supervisor: Victora McCollum * Production Assistants: Sandy Benenati, Linda Moore * Production Liaison: Heather Kenyon * Executive in Charge of Production; Joe Mazzuca * Development Executive: Ellen Cockrill * Senior Vice President of Production: Sherry Gunther * I.A.S.T.E.-IA ® * Copyright 1995 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. - A Turner Company - All Rights Reserved Closing Logos *Stretch Films *Hanna-Barbera *Cartoon Network Closing Credits * What-a-Cartoon! Trailers #Scooby-Doo's Greatest Mysteries VHS 1999 #Batman Beyond: The Movie VHS 1999 #Tweety: Home Tweet Home VHS 1999 #Tweety: Tweet & Lovely VHS 1999 #Shiloh 2: Shiloh Season VHS 1999 #Gremlins VHS 1999 #The Goonies VHS 1999 #The Halloween Tree VHS 1999 #Double, Double, Toil and Trouble VHS 1999 #Addams Family Reunion VHS 1999 #Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory VHS 1999 #The Wizard of Oz VHS 1999 #The Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie VHS 1999 #Marvin the Martian: Space Tunes VHS 1999 #Jack Frost VHS 1999 #How the Grinch Stole Christmas VHS 1999 #The Year Without a Santa Claus VHS 1999 #Rudolph's Shiny New Year VHS 1999 #Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July VHS 1999 #Pinocchio's Christmas VHS 1999 #The Flintstones: Christmas in Bedrock VHS 1999 #The Flintstones: A Flintstone Christmas VHS 1999 #A Flintstones Christmas Carol VHS 1999 #The Jetsons Christmas Carol VHS 1999 #Casper's First Christmas VHS 1999 #To Grandmother's House We Go VHS 1999 #Little Men VHS 1999 Category:Scooby-Doo Category:VHS Category:1999 Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Home Video